From Villager To Princess Book 1
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: It has been a week since Jade found out she was a princess and her family moved into their new embassy home, what will happen next, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Present For Jade Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

 **A Present For Jade Part 1**

 **It had been one week since Jade and her parents had moved out of Enchancia Castle and into their new Embassy of Satu overlooking the Village of Dunwitty.**

 **Jade still missed her uncles on her father's side.**

 **One night at dinner, Emma brought up something with Jade.**

 **"So, Jade, your fifteenth birthday is coming up," Emma pressed. "what would you like as a present?"**

 **"I would like to go with you and Dad to Satu the next time you have diplomatic business to attend to." Jade said to Emma.**

 **Emma looked at Jade.**

 **"I'm so sorry, Jade," Emma said gently. "but you cannot come with Dad and me."**

 **Jade pushed her plate of chicken chow mein, her favorite food back.**

 **"Aren't you hungry, Jade?" Liang asked.**

 **"No, Dad," Jade sighed dejectedly. "not really."**

 **Jade walked out of the dining hall to go straight to her balcony.**

 **"You'd better go talk to her, Liang," Emma said gently. "she needs you right now more than she needs me."**

 **"You're right, Emma," Liang said. "I should go talk to her."**

 **Liang found Jade gazing up at the night sky and heard her singing a song.**

 **Jade:** _ **Twinkle twinkle wishing star**_ **;**

 _ **How I wonder where you are**_ **;**

 _ **Out in space so bright and clear**_ **;**

 _ **Can you see me way down here**_ **;**

 _ **Let me pick the star that**_ **'** _ **s right**_ **;**

 _ **And pick the wishing star tonight**_ **;**

 _ **Like finding a needle in a haystack**_ **;**

 _ **Eeny**_ **,** _ **Meeny**_ **,** _ **Miny**_ **,** _ **Mo**_ **,** _ **and Jack**_ **;**

 _ **Wishing star please hear my plea**_ **;**

 _ **Grant one wish, one wish for me**_ **.**

 **"What's going on, Jade?" Liang asked.**

 **"Nothing, Dad," Jade answered. "just wishing on the wishing star."**

 **"I think I know what you wished for." Liang said to Jade, laughing.**

 **"What?" Jade asked Liang.**

 **"You wished to see your uncle Toshi and uncle Soji on that old star, right?"**

 **"How did you know I'd be missing them?" Jade asked her father.**

 **"Do you really think I don't know how my own daughter is feeling?" Liang asked Jade out of shock.**


	2. A Present For Jade Part 2

**A Present For Jade Part 2**

 **"What should I do? I really miss Uncle Toshi and Uncle Soji." Jade told her father truthfully.**

 **"I think I'll have a little chat with your mom about the way you're feeling." Liang said to Jade.**

 **"Thank you, Dad!" Jade exclaimed.**

 **Jade's stomach began to grumble.**

 **"I take it that you** _ **are**_ **hungry, Jade." Liang laughed.**

 **"Maybe just a little bit." Jade confessed, laughing.**

 **"Then, let's get some chow mein in you... and get it in you** _ **fast**_ **!" Liang chuckled.**

 **"Okay." Jade agreed.**

 **A little while later, Liang and Emma were in their bedroom talking.**

 **"Emma, I know Jade can't go with us on our diplomatic business trips," Liang said. "but she would really like to see Toshi and Soji for her fifteenth birthday."**

 **"Even if that's true, Liang," Emma said. "we** _ **can**_ **'** _ **t**_ **make it happen, there's just no way to make it happen."**

 **"Ah! But there** _ **is**_ **a way to make it happen!" Liang said to Emma.**

 **"There is, Liang? Tell me, what is it?" Emma asked.**

 **"Well, while Jade is staying with the Hanshaw family for the time we're in Satu," Liang explained to Emma. "we will persuade Toshi and Soji to return with us to Enchancia as a surprise for her."**

 **"That is genius, Liang," Emma exclaimed. "I love it!"**

 **"And remember, Darling, not a word about this to Jade." Liang said to Emma.**

 **"I promise not to spoil the surprise." Emma said to Liang.**

 **The next day, Jade came home from her school day at Hexley Hall to find Violet standing in the parlor with her mother and father.**

 **"Jade, please," Liang said. "go and pack enough clothes for three days and two nights."**

 **"Right, Dad." Jade said.**

 **"Remember, Jade," Emma reminded. "you're going to be staying in the village with the Hanshaw family, so don't pack anything** _ **too**_ **formal or fancy."**

 **"Yes, Mom." Jade said.**

 **Jade then went upstairs to her bedroom where she found Lacey, one of the maids in her bedroom.**

 **"I have laid out your nightie, one gown for you to change into so I can wash your Hexley Hall school uniform, and a gown for you to wear to school at Royal Prep tomorrow, being that tomorrow is Tuesday, Princess Jade." Lacey said.**

 **Jade took a look at the pink gown that she was to change into.**

 **"Okay, Lacey, there is** _ **no way**_ **I am going to Ruby's house dressed in** _ **that**_ **! I'll look like an over fluffed pillow with feet! And besides, Mom said for me to not pack anything too formal or fancy." Jade said disagreeably.**

 **"You will need to wear something while I wash and pack your Hexley Hall school uniform!" Lacey said to Jade.**

 **Jade took the pink gown with long sleeves and puffy shoulders into her huge walk-in closet and hung it up.**

 **When she emerged from her closet, Jade wore a simple dark blue tiered corduroy jumper, light blue long sleeved tee underneath, silver gray colored leggings, and dark gray boots, in her hair, she wore a simple bow that matched her tee.**

 **"I'm ready to go to Ruby's!" Jade said.**

 **"Princess Jade! You look like a common villager in that!" Lacey exclaimed.**

 **"Exactly," Jade explained to Lacey. "I don't want to forget where I came from."**


	3. A Present For Jade Part 3

**A Present For Jade Part 3**

 **"You are one spirited teenager." Lacey said, packing Jade's Hexley Hall school shoes and the school shoes she would be wearing to Royal Prep.**

 **Jade raced down the stairs in the outfit she had donned while she was staying with Ruby and her mother.**

 **"Are you ready to go to Ruby's house, Jade?" Liang asked.**

 **"Almost, Dad," Jade said. "once Lacey packs my Hexley Hall school uniform into my bag, I'll be good to go."**

 **"I love that outfit on you, Jade," Emma said. "I am glad you had taken my advice."**

 **Once at Ruby's house, Jade saw Ruby, Dorrie, and Candice working on something.**

 **"Hi, guys, where are Sofia and Lucinda?" Jade asked Dorrie, Ruby, and Candice.**

 **"Oh! They went..." Candice began.**

 **"Shhh! Candice!" Ruby and Dorrie hissed sharply, they all had the project they were working on for Jade's upcoming birthday behind their backs, a brand new go-carriage for Jade for her present from them.**

 **"So? Where'd they go? And what's behind your back?" Jade asked Ruby, Candice, and Dorrie.**

 **"Nothing!" Ruby and Candice exclaimed.**

 **"And, Sofia and Lucinda went to Wildwing Valley," Dorrie said. "they want to spend time with the wild horses there."**

 **"Wild horses, wow! I would love to see one of them," Jade said. "anyway, I had better get myself settled in."**

 **Jade went inside to unpack her suitcase in Ruby's bedroom.**

 **Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Satu, Emma and Liang were at the at the wharf with Toshi and Soji loading a couple of ships with goods.**

 **When Scarlett showed up with something for Toshi to give to Jade.**

 **"Queen Scarlett," Liang exclaimed. "it's an honor to be in your presence!"**

 **"I have something for Toshi to present to Satu's newest princess," Scarlett said to Liang, handing the King of Satu an amulet. "a very special amulet I made."**

 **Toshi took the amulet from Scarlett, "I will be sure that Jade gets it on her big one five!" he said.**

 **Unknown to Scarlett, Liang, Soji, Toshi, and Emma, Corbett was listening in on the conversation.**

 _ **That is the Amulet of Satu**_ **, Corbett thought.** _ **and**_ **...** _ **if it is given to this Princess Jade**_ **...** _ **then**_ **...** _ **I will have to tell King Joaquin that I will have to work for the Ambassador of Satu to Enchancia in order to protect his daughter and her amulet from my evil double**_ **.**

 **Corbett slipped out of sight unnoticed.**

 **"Speaking of Jade and her birthday," Emma asked Toshi and Soji. "would you like to join us at the Satu Embassy in Enchancia for her party?"**

 **"We would love to come!" Soji exclaimed.**

 **"Soji and I wouldn't miss Jade's birthday party for the world!" Toshi agreed.**

 **The next day at Royal Prep, Jade was handing out invitations to her birthday party.**

 **"That's right, everyone," Jade exclaimed. "all of my closest friends from Royal Prep and Hexley Hall are invited to my birthday party next Monday, September 30th, 1867 at six o'clock P.M. sharp! A light supper will be served and there will be dancing in the ballroom at my family's embassy!"**

 **On the evening of Monday, September 30th 1867, Violet was helping Sofia pick out a gown for Jade's birthday party.**

 **"Where is my plum purple polka dot gown, Violet?" Sofia asked.**

 **"The one you got from Madam Colette for your ninth birthday? You outgrew that one, Princess Sofia!" Violet reminded.**

 **"Oh," Sofia said. "I had forgotten about that."**

 **Over in Amber's bedroom, Marcy Wilkins and Suzette Perkins had finished helping Amber get dressed in her ball gown for Jade's birthday party.**

 **"I just can't wait for Jade's party!" Amber exclaimed.**

 **"What will Miss Jade be wearing?" Suzette asked Amber.**

 **"Something worthy of a royal or a noble no doubt," Amber answered Suzette. "just as long as she remains the Jade Chen we all know and love underneath."**

 **"That should be most important thing, Miss Amber." Marcy added kindly.**


	4. Visitors From Satu! Jade's Birthday

**Visitors From Satu! Jade's Birthday**

 **There came a knock on Amber's bedroom door.**

 **"Come in!" Amber called.**

 **James entered Amber's bedroom with Amy, Marie, Timothy, Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia at his side.**

 **They were all in formal attire.**

 **"Amber, are you all ready to go to the embassy for Jade's birthday party?" James asked.**

 **"Lucinda is already outside, she is waiting for the rest of us." Amy told Amber.**

 **"You can bet I'm ready!" Amber exclaimed.**

 **"Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda, and I won't be going to the embassy by flying coach," Sofia said. "we will be taking our brooms, just a heads up."**

 **"Sounds good, Sofia." James said.**

 **Over at the embassy, Jade was in her closet looking for a suitable gown to wear to her birthday party.**

 **"Oh," Jade groaned irritably, looking at the pink gown with long sleeves and puffy shoulders that Lacey tried to make her wear on the day she was to stay with Ruby and her mother. "I don't even know** _ **why**_ **I even** _ **have**_ **this gown!"**

 **Suddenly, Liang came into his daughter's bedroom.**

 **"Jade," Liang called. "are you dressed for your party yet?"**

 **"** _ **Hái méiyǒu**_ **,** _ **B**_ _ **àba**_ **,** _ **wǒ hái zài wèi wǒ de pàiduì tiāoxuǎn yī jiàn lǐfú**_ **," Jade said in Chinese before translating. "not yet, Dad, I'm still picking out a gown for my party."**

 **"Well, hurry," Liang called back to Jade. "we brought two surprise guests with us from Satu."**

 **"I'll be down in the parlor shortly." Jade called.**

 **When she arrived in the parlor, Jade was wearing the pink gown with long sleeves and puffy shoulders.**

 **"Jade, you look wonderful tonight!" Emma exclaimed.**

 **"Thank you, Mom." Jade said.**

 **"Surprise, Jade!" Soji exclaimed.**

 **"Happy birthday, Jade!" Toshi exclaimed.**

 **"Uncle Toshi! Uncle Soji! Wow," Jade exclaimed. "what a surprise!"**

 **"And, it's not over yet," Soji said Jade. "give Jade her birthday present from us and Scarlett, Toshi."**

 **Toshi handed Jade the Amulet of Satu.**

 **"It's... wow! It's beautiful!" Jade exclaimed, putting the amulet around her neck.**

 **"It's a very special amulet," Toshi explained to Jade. "so, you must promise Uncle Soji and me that you will never take it off."**

 **"That way you'll never lose it." Soji added.**

 **"I promise." Jade said to her uncles.**

 **Soon enough, all the rest of Jade's friends were at her birthday party.**

 **Outside the Embassy of Satu, some horse wranglers had captured a wild winged stallion.**

 **The stallion's body and wings were silver and his mane and tail were midnight black.**

 **The stallion tried to break free from the ropes but it was no use.**


	5. Jade And Skywind

**Jade And Skywind**

 **The next day after school at Royal Prep, Jade was walking to the playground so she could babysit the boys whose mom and dad had bought her family's old blacksmith forge and home.**

 **When suddenly, Jade heard the sound of a horse's terrified neighs coming from a nearby corral.**

 **"Start pulling my wagon," the man shouted. "or else!"**

 **Jade saw the man raise his whip to try to strike the stallion on his neck.**

 **"Hey," Jade shouted at the man, grabbing the whip from his right hand. "leave this poor horse be! Can't you see, he wants to roam wild and free again?"**

 **Jade in fury tossed the whip onto the ground, got onto the horse's back, and took off into the afternoon sky.**

 **Suddenly, the Amulet of Satu around Jade's neck began to glow.**

 **"Thank you for the save back there." a voice said to Jade.**

 **"You're welcome... whoa! Who said that?" Jade asked.**

 **"I did, my princess." the voice said.**

 **Jade turned to the direction of the voice, "** _ **You**_ **spoke to me? But how? You are a horse!" she exclaimed.**

 **"Your amulet allows you to talk to animals." the horse explained to Jade.**

 **"I see, I'm Jade," Jade introduced. "what's your name?"**

 **"I don't have a name," the horse replied. "but I'm as free as the morning blue sky and I'm as fast as the wind!"**

 **"Skywind! That is a great name for you! So, where do you live, Skywind?" Jade asked.**

 **"I live in Wildwing Valley with my leader, Mazzimo, and the rest of my herd," Skywind answered. "where do you live, Princess?"**

 **"I live in the Embassy of Satu, it's just down there." Jade directed Skywind.**

 **"In that case, Princess," Skywind said. "I will drop you off at your home before I go back to my own home."**

 **"Thank you, Skywind," Jade said. "and, we're friends now, you may call me Jade."**

 **"Sure thing, Princess... I mean,** _ **Jade**_ **." Skywind said.**

 **"Drop me off at my balcony, please." Jade requested.**

 **"You got it, Jade!" Skywind exclaimed.**

 **Skywind dropped Jade off at her balcony.**

 **"Have fun with your herd!" Jade called to Skywind.**

 **"I will," Skywind called back, taking off for Wildwing Valley. "you have fun with your family too, Jade!"**

 **"I will, thank you!" Jade called.**

 **"I have to go," Skywind said. "good bye, Jade!"**

 **Skywind flew off in the direction of Wildwing Valley.**

 **That night in Wildwing Valley, Skywind was being picked on.**

 **"Well, well, well," a female flying horse said to Skywind. "if it isn't old No Name!"**

 **"Leave me alone, Frosty, and the name is now Skywind!" Skywind snapped at the female who was bullying him.**

 **"Ooohhh, Skywind," Frosty sneered. "I'm so scared now!"**

 **Skywind was about to shoot back, when someone stopped the fight.**

 **"That's enough, Frosty! There is nothing wrong with being free** _ **and**_ **having a rider!" Mazzimo shouted.**


	6. Sleepover In Fairyardia Part 1

**Sleepover In Fairyardia Part 1**

 **Frosty turned to see Mazzimo staring her down.**

 **"Yes, of course, Mazzimo." Frosty said, turning on her heel and leaving.**

 **A week after freeing Skywind, Jade was packing for an overnight sleepover at King Taboc's castle in Fairyardia.**

 **"Jade," Soji asked, poking his head into Jade's huge walk-in closet. "do you have a nightgown ready?"**

 **"Yes, Uncle Soji," Jade said. "I just need to find a matching pair of bedroom slippers."**

 **"Well," Soji said. "you're going to have to hurry if you want to be at the sleepover in Fairyardia on time."**

 **"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Jade said, grabbing her bedroom slippers that matched her bluebell blue nightgown and packing them into her overnight bag.**

 **Jade then zipped her overnight bag, grabbed her windbreaker and ran out the front door.**

 **Soji was waiting for Jade outside in the carriage.**

 **"Your chariot awaits, Jade." Soji said.**

 **"Thank you, Uncle Soji." Jade replied.**

 **Soji and Jade took to the sky for the Kingdom of Fairyardia.**

 **Over in King Taboc's palace, Amber was beginning to pace the floor frantically.**

 **"Oh," Amber groaned irritably. "where in the world is Jade?"**

 **"Don't worry so much, Amber." Hildegard said.**

 **"And besides," Ruby added. "Jade is probably fashionably late."**

 **"If anyone is going to be** _ **fashionably late**_ **, Ruby," Amber insisted. "then, it's going to be** _ **me**_ **."**

 **"Oh, Amber." Sofia laughed.**

 **Suddenly, Hildegard heard the sound of a flying coach landing.**

 **"That could be Jade now." Hildegard remarked.**

 **All the girls raced to the balcony where they saw Soji handing Jade her overnight bag.**

 **"Hey, Jade! Up here!" Sofia and Ruby called.**

 **"I'll join you guys in a minute!" Jade called back to Sofia and Ruby.**

 **"Have a good time, Jade." Soji said.**

 **"I will, Uncle Soji," Jade laughed. "and tell Dad and Uncle Toshi that I love them."**

 **"I will." Soji said to Jade.**

 **Soji called to the driver to head back to the Embassy of Satu.**

 **"Yes, my prince!" the driver said.**

 **The driver snapped the reins and the coach took to the sky.**

 **Jade the ran all the way up to the guest bedroom where all of her friends were waiting for her.**


	7. Sleepover In Fairyardia Part 2

**Sleepover In Fairyardia Part 2**

 **"Sorry I'm late," Jade said to the other girls. "I had a problem finding my new bluebell blue slippers that match my new bluebell blue nightgown."**

 **"I knew it," Ruby said. "I knew Jade was fashionably late!"**

 **"Okay, even Jade can be fashionably late once in a while." Amber said.**

 **Everyone had to laugh.**

 **"So, what do all of you ladies want to do?" Jade asked.**

 **"I've got an idea," Candice suggested with a gleam of mischief in her eye. "how about a little game of truth or dare?"**

 **Jade just gasped in shock, "Truth or dare? Candice! My mom and dad said that I'm not allowed to play that game!" she said.**

 **"Don't be such a chicken, Jade," Candice urged. "you're fifteen now, you shouldn't have to be a daddy's-girl!"**

 **"Candice, Jade isn't chickening out," Ruby said. "she just wants to respect her parents' wishes."**

 **"You should really cool your attitude, Candice!" Dorrie scolded.**

 **"Candice," Amber shouted. "I think you are reverting to your evil ways!"**

 **"Now, Amber," Candice said. "that was unfair!"**

 **Candice and Jade ran out of the room, with Jade running outside of the castle entirely.**

 **Meanwhile, Candice was looking for the banquet room when her amulet began to glow.**

 **When who should be summoned but Maleficent.**

 **"Finally! I'm free from that cursed island!" Maleficent exclaimed with glee.**

 **"You stay away from me! You give witches a bad name!" Candice spat at Maleficent.**

 **"Now, now," Maleficent said to Candice. "is that any way to talk to your creator?"**

 **Candice hung her head low in shame, "No." she sighed.**

 **"Good, now tell me," Maleficent pressed on. "what is this I'm hearing about another amulet?"**

 **"Wait just a darn minute! That amulet belongs to Jade," Candice told Maleficent firmly. "I will** _ **never**_ **give it to you!"**

 **Maleficent began to taunt Candice in song.**

 **Maleficent:** _ **I was once like you my child**_ **,** _ **slightly insecure**_ **;**

 _ **Argued with my mother too thought I was mature**_ **;**

 _ **But I put my heart aside**_ **,** _ **and I used my head**_ **;**

 _ **Now I think it**_ **'** _ **s time you learned what dear old momma said**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t you wanna be evil like me**_ **;**

 _ **Don't you wanna be mean**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t you wanna make mischief your daily routine**_ **;**

 _ **Well you can spend your life attending to the poor**_ **;**

 _ **But when you**_ **'** _ **re evil doing less is doing more**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t you wanna be very very good at being bad**_ **;**

 _ **I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can**_ **;**

 _ **Clawed my way to victory built my master plan**_ **;**

 _ **Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place**_ **;**

 _ **Promise me you**_ **'** _ **ll try to be an absolute disgrace**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t you wanna be evil like me don**_ **'** _ **t you wanna be cruel**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool**_ **;**

 _ **And when you grab that jewel that**_ **'** _ **s when your reign begins**_ **;**

 _ **Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sin**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t you wanna be finger lickin**_ **'** _ **evil to the bone**_ **;**

 _ **This is not for us to ponder this was pre**_ **-** _ **ordained**_ **;**

 _ **You and I shall rule together freedom soon regained**_ **;**

 _ **Mistress of the universe powerful and strong**_ **;**

 _ **Daughter**_ **,** _ **hear me**_ **,** _ **help me**_ **,** _ **join me won't you sing along**_ **;**

 **Maleficent and Candice:** _ **Now we**_ **'** _ **re gonna be evil it**_ **'** _ **s true never gonna think twice**_ **;**

 **Candice:** _ **And we**_ **'** _ **re gonna be spiteful**_ **;**

 **Maleficent:** _ **Yes spiteful that**_ **'** _ **s nice**_ **;**

 _ **In just an hour or two our futures safe and sure**_ **;**

 _ **This mother daughter act is going out on tour**_ **;**

 _ **If you wanna be evil and awful and free**_ **;**

 _ **Then you should thank your lucky stars that you were born the girl you are**_ **;**

 _ **The daughter of an evilicious queen like me**_ **.**

 **After the song ended, Candice pulled away from Maleficent.**


	8. Sleepover In Fairyardia Part 3

**Sleepover In Fairyardia Part 3**

 **"No! That amulet still belongs to Jade," Candice told Maleficent firmly. "I will never give it to you!"**

 **Suddenly, Maleficent began to vanish from Candice's sight.**

 **Candice then raced back to the guest bedroom where Dorrie and the other girls were waiting for her so they could begin their game.**

 **Candice burst into the room.**

 **"Candice," Lucinda asked. "you look as if you'd seen a ghost! What happened?"**

 **"Lucinda, I need to talk to Dorrie in private." Candice said.**

 **"Is it urgent?" Dorrie asked Candice.**

 **"You can bet on it, Dorrie!" Candice agreed.**

 **A little while later, Dorrie met Candice outside the guest bedroom in one of the farthest hallways.**

 **"What's so urgent, Candice?" Dorrie asked.**

 **"My amulet summoned Maleficent from the Isle of the Lost!" Candice replied to Dorrie.**

 **"Are you serious, Candice?" Dorrie asked.**

 **"Very serious, Dorrie! And to make matters even worse than they already are," Candice said pressingly. "Maleficent is after Jade's amulet!"**

 **Dorrie then saw a shadow with horns walking down a nearby hallway.**

 **"There she goes! Quick, Candice," Dorrie called out. "we have to rescue Jade and her amulet!"**

 **Dorrie and Candice raced after the shadow at lightning speed.**

 **Outside in the front of the castle, Jade was waiting for Skywind to pick her up and take her back to the embassy.**

 **When all of a sudden, the Amulet of Satu began to glow.**

 **The Amulet of Satu had called forth Pocahontas.**

 **"Who... who are you?" Jade asked.**

 **"My name is Pocahontas," Pocahontas answered Jade. "and if what Grandmother Willow said is true, then I'm here to help you, now, what's wrong?"**

 **"Well, someone I thought was my friend," Jade explained to Pocahontas. "was trying to force me into playing a game that my parents said that I wasn't allowed to play, what should I do?"**

 **"I had the same problem when my father selected Kocoum as my husband," Pocahontas said to Jade. "until I learned how to follow my heart after falling in love with John Smith."**

 **"What did you do?" Jade asked Pocahontas.**

 **"I ended up telling my father and John's men that we should all get along." Pocahontas told Jade.**

 **"I think I know what to do now," Jade said. "thank you, Pocahontas."**

 **Pocahontas then disappeared as the dark shadow of a dragon found its way to Jade.**

 **The dragon then transformed into a thin horned woman wearing a black gown.**

 **"So," Maleficent said to Jade. "you're the new princess!"**

 **"I know you! You're Maleficent!" Jade screamed in terror.**

 **"That's right," Maleficent said. "now, be a good little girl and hand over your amulet!"**


	9. Corbett To The Rescue

**Corbett To The Rescue**

 **Suddenly, Corbett appeared with the Scarlett Warrior by his side.**

 **"Hey, Mally, miss me?" Scarlett asked with a smirk as she handled her sword.**

 **"Hold it right there, Maleficent!" Corbett shouted.**

 **"Scarlett, Corbett!" Maleficent said as Scarlett and Corbett glared.**

 **"That's right," Scarlett agreed. "Princess Jade is under Corbett's and my protection, I'm a level vermillion spellcaster, Maleficent, what level were you again?"**

 **"I'm a level infinity midnight black spellcaster! So, do not cross me!" Maleficent shouted at Scarlett.**

 **"Corbett! Get Princess Jade to safety! I'm going to duel it out with Maleficent!" Scarlett ordered.**

 **"You got it, Scarlett," Corbett said. "I will do anything to protect that girl and her amulet!"**

 **Corbett grabbed Jade's right hand.**

 **Scarlett still had her sword in her hand.**

 **Back with Dorrie and Candice, they were still trailing Maleficent.**

 **When Corbett showed up with Jade.**

 **"Corbett! What are you doing here?" Candice asked in amazement.**

 **"By the order of King Joaquin of Cariza," Corbett announced. "I am to help Queen Scarlett protect Princess Jade!"**

 **"That is good," Dorrie said to Corbett. "Scarlett could use more helping hands."**

 **"Jade, I'm so sorry for pressuring you into playing truth or dare, it was very wrong of me." Candice said.**

 **"I forgive you, Candice," Jade said. "you and I are friends again."**

 **Back in front of the castle, Maleficent began to disappear from Scarlett's view.**

 **"Oh! This can't be what it looks like!" Maleficent exclaimed.**

 **"Oh! But it is, Mally," Scarlett said. "Jade forgave Candice and it broke the curse that the Amulet of Valorage put upon her! You are going back to the Isle of the Lost!"**

 **"Son of a..." Maleficent began.**

 **"Ah-ah-ah, watch it, Mally!" Scarlett scolded.**

 **Maleficent then disappeared completely, going back to the Isle of the Lost.**

 **Back where Dorrie, Jade, and Candice were, Corbett was checking over Jade.**


	10. Jade Attends A Flying Derby Race

**Jade Attends A Flying Derby Race**

 **"Princess Jade! Are you okay?" Corbett asked.**

 **"I'm all right, Mister Corbett," Jade said. "there really is no need to fuss over me!"**

 **A few weeks later on a Saturday morning, Jade was in her bedroom finishing up some homework for Hexley Hall.**

 **When she heard someone knocking on the embassy's front door.**

 **Jade heard the sound of her father opening the door.**

 **"Ah! Lucinda! Good morrow!" Liang exclaimed.**

 **"Are you, Ambassadress Chen, and Jade ready to go to the flying derby race with my family and me, Ambassador Chen?" Lucinda asked.**

 **"Emma can't move very easily right now, she is due any day now," Liang answered Lucinda. "but Jade and I would be delighted to attend the race with your family."**

 **"Oh my gosh! Is Jade really going to be..." Lucinda began.**

 **Jade came downstairs from doing her homework.**

 **"Yes, Lucinda," Jade exclaimed. "I'm going to be a big sister soon!"**

 **"Congratulations, Jade!" Lucinda exclaimed.**

 **"Thanks, Lucinda." Jade said.**

 **At the racetrack, Jade was riding bareback on Skywind and dismounted.**

 **When a man walked up to her.**

 **"Where are your horse's saddle blanket, saddle, bridle, and lead rope?" the man asked Jade.**

 **"You can't put tack on Skywind," Jade laughed. "he's a wild horse!"**

 **"I see," the man said. "although, these races are for men only, women can't race, it isn't proper!"**

 **Another man stepped forward, "Mister Montgomery, that's enough! This girl is a friend of Princesses Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber! You should show her some respect!" he said.**

 **Mister Montgomery rode off on his flying horse to get ready for the race.**

 **"Who was that man, Mister Ainsey?" Jade asked.**

 **"His name is Salazar Montgomery, Princess Jade," Mister Ainsey answered. "he thinks he's better than the rest of us because he owns this racetrack."**

 **Jade looked Mister Aisney straight in the eye.**

 **"Well, he's wrong," Jade said to Mister Ainsley. "Skywind and I will prove it by knocking his knickers off! It is a good thing I brought one of my flying derby outfits with me!"**


	11. Jade The Star Racer Part 1

**Jade The Star Racer Part 1**

 **"Are you planning on doing what I think you are planning on doing, Princess Jade?" Mister Ainsley asked.**

 **"Yes I am, I'm going to disguise myself as a boy and call myself Jaden." Jade told Mister Ainsley.**

 **"You'd better hope Salazar doesn't find out who you really are." Mister Ainsley said to Jade.**

 **"If he does notice me," Jade said. "I'll only be doing this to prove that girls can race in the male dominated racing world!"**

 **Suddenly, Jade saw Sofia waving to her from the royal box.**

 **"Hey, Jade," Sofia called. "up here!"**

 **"I need James, Sofia," Jade called back. "it's kind of important!"**

 **"What does she need** _ **me**_ **for?" James asked Sofia.**

 **"You got me, James," Sofia said. "but you had better go see anyway."**

 **Jade grabbed James by the hand.**

 **"James," Jade asked. "can you give me some pointers on how boys act around other boys?"**

 **"And** _ **why**_ **may I ask do you want to know** _ **that**_ **?" James asked Jade.**

 **"Mister Montgomery says that girls can't race in the flying derby... so I'd like to disguise myself as a boy just so I can enter the race and prove him wrong!" Jade answered James.**

 **"I see, well, just put on your flying derby outfit and don't speak to the other racers." James advised Jade.**

 **"Why shouldn't I speak to the other racers?" Jade asked James.**

 **"Do you** _ **want**_ **to be found out?" James asked Jade irritably.**

 **"No." Jade answered James.**

 **"Then, that's why." James answered Jade.**

 **James returned to his seat as Jade went to change into her flying derby outfit.**

 **Back at Enchancia Castle, Timothy entered the parlor to find Dorrie, Violet, and Candice cleaning it.**

 **"Lady Violet," Timothy asked. "have you seen Mama and Papa anywhere?"**

 **"The last time I saw them," Violet said to Timothy. "they were in your mother's workshop."**

 **"Ah! Thank you!" Timothy exclaimed.**

 **Timothy just then raced off to Gwen's workshop.**

 **"He must be happy about something." Candice commented.**


	12. Jade The Star Racer Part 2

**Jade The Star Racer Part 2**

 **Timothy raced into Gwen's workshop.**

 **"Mama! Papa! I'd like to go to the racetrack!" Timothy exclaimed.**

 **"Now now, Timothy," Wallace reprimanded. "the racetrack is no place for you!"**

 **"But Dad, I just want to** _ **watch**_ **the race! I'm not interested in placing any bets!" Timothy protested.**

 **"Oh come on, Wallace, it might be fun to place a bet," Gwen said. "I hear that this new guy, Sir Jaden is quite the racer."**

 **"Okay," Wallace sighed. "let's go."**

 **Back at the racetrack, Salazar tried knocking Jade out of the sky.**

 **"Get back!" Salazar shouted at Jade.**

 **"I'm going to show him what girls are made of!" Jade whispered to Skywind.**

 **"You go, Jade!" Skywind whispered back.**

 **Jade sped up and caught up with Salazar just as Gwen, Wallace, and Timothy found their seats after Wallace placed a bet on Skywind.**

 **"Get back!" Salazar shouted at Jade once more.**

 **Wallace saw Salazar slam into Jade hard.**

 **"Hey! That should be illegal!" Wallace shouted.**

 **Skywind began to throw his rider.**

 **"Skywind!" Jade and the crowd shouted, the crowd's voices were louder than Jade's voice was.**

 **So Jade was lucky that she hadn't been found out by Salazar.**

 **Skywind dove down and caught Jade.**

 **"Are you all right?" Skywind asked Jade.**

 **"I'm fine," Jade whispered to Skywind. "now, let's win this race!"**


	13. Jade The Star Racer Part 3

**Jade The Star Racer Part 3**

 **Jade and Skywind were steadily making their way through the pack.**

 **"The racers are coming toward the finish line with Sir Jaden in the lead!" the announcer exclaimed.**

 **"Go! Sir Jaden! Hurray, Sir Jaden!" the crowd in the stands all cheered.**

 **Jade and Skywind crossed the finish line in first place.**

 **"Sir Jaden wins! Sir Jaden wins," the announcer shouted. "Sir Jaden wins!"**

 **The other racers crossed the finish line.**

 **"Hold it! That's no racer! That's a** _ **girl**_ **!" a man shouted.**

 **"It's Princess Jade! Disqualify her!" Salazar ordered.**

 **"What? No! I only did what I did to prove to Mister Montgomery that girls could race professionally! That way, you could change the rules!" Jade protested.**

 **"Is that true, Princess Jade?" the first man asked.**

 **"Yes, Mister Williams," Jade answered. "it is true."**

 **Caleb Williams, the new blacksmith was the man who lived with his wife and two boys in Jade's old house.**

 **"I'm so sorry, Princess Jade," Caleb sighed. "but the only person who can change the rules is King Roland."**

 **"Well then," Jade told Caleb. "I'm going to have a little chat with King Roland about this."**

 **At Enchancia Castle that evening, Baileywick entered Roland's study.**

 **"Princess Jade is here to see you, your majesty." Baileywick said.**

 **"Send her in." Roland commanded Baileywick.**

 **"Jade," Baileywick said. "you may enter King Roland's study."**

 **Jade entered the king's study and saw the king's stern but kind face staring back at her.**

 **"Are you as disappointed in me as my parents are, your majesty?" Jade asked in a nervous tone of voice.**

 **"No, Jade," Roland said. "I am very proud of you! I am so pround of you in fact, that I am going to let women compete with men on equal footing on the professional flying derby racing circuit."**

 **Jade hugged Roland.**

 **"Yes! Thank you, your majesty!" Jade exclaimed, releasing the king.**

 **"I know that your precious Skywind would like to come and go as he pleases," Roland told Jade. "so, I'm going to meet with Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather about having a special stall with a back door just for him in Royal Prep's stable."**

 **"Skywind and I would be happy with that." Jade said.**

 **A little while later, Jade was on Skywind's back for her ride home.**

 **When Jade felt a rope around her body and Skywind's body.**

 **"Well, well, since this is a wild horse, that means he is fair game! Such a shame you won't sell him to me!" Salazar said to Jade.**

 **Salazar untied Jade and forcefully removed her from Skywind's back.**

 **"No! Skywind!" Jade called out.**

 **Constable Miles and a few other guards ran out of the castle.**

 **"Now see here, what's going on?" Constable Miles asked Jade.**


	14. Separation Of Friends

**Separation Of Friends**

 **"It's Mister Montgomery," Jade reported to Constable Miles. "he's stealing Skywind from me!"**

 **"This little girl here is lying," Salazar said to Miles. "I just came here to retrieve my property."**

 **"** _ **He**_ **'** _ **s**_ **the one who is lying! Skywind chose me as his rider! And I let him roam free! I don't offically own Skywind, but that doesn't mean that our bond isn't there!" Jade protested.**

 **Miles put his hand on Jade's shoulder.**

 **"I will go and get the king." Miles said.**

 **Miles went to tell Roland what was happening.**

 **By the time the royal family and the guards got to outside to the front of the castle, Salazar was gone and Jade was left sobbing uncontrollably.**

 **"Mister Mongomery stole Skywind from me!" Jade sobbed bitterly.**

 **"Don't give into dispair, Jade," Amber said. "Daddy knows where Mister Montgomery lives!"**

 **"That I do, Amber," Roland said. "but there's nothing we can do about it tonight."**

 **"I would like to turn Salazar Montgomery into a fat old toad complete with warts!" Lucinda exclaimed.**

 **"Lucinda! That's not a very nice thing to say!" Miranda scolded.**

 **"Sorry, Mom." Lucinda sighed.**

 **"But even so," James said. "Mister Montgomery is asking for it after what he did to Jade!"**

 **"We will see what to do about Mister Montgomery in the morning, right now, we must all get some sleep." Miranda said.**

 **"Dad," Sofia asked. "may Jade please stay the night?"**

 **"I don't see why not." Roland said to Sofia.**

 **"But, Sofia, I didn't bring any sleepwear with me." Jade said.**

 **"Don't worry, Jade," Sofia said. "you may borrow one of my nightgowns."**

 **"As long as it isn't pink." Jade said to Sofia.**

 **Unfortunately for Jade, the nightgown she was wearing** _ **was**_ **pink.**

 **The next day, Jade showed up at Salazar's home and farm with her parents.**

 **"Hey, Mongomery," Liang shouted. "that horse is rightfully my daughter's!"**

 **"I don't see the brat's name on him anywhere," Salazar sneered at Liang. "and she did say at the race that he was a** _ **wild horse**_ **, so that makes him** _ **fair game**_ **to me!"**

 **"Hey! Don't you know you are addressing royalty now?" Liang asked Salazar.**

 **Salazar took Skywind to his stable and locked him up.**


	15. Jade And Skywind Separated

**Jade And Skywind Separated**

 **"No! Skywind!" Jade exclaimed, banging on the big heavy barn doors.**

 **"Chen! I don't care if you and your family are royalty now! You should stay off my property or else I'll have you and anyone else uninvited under arrest for trespassing!" Salazar yelled angrily.**

 **"I get the point, Mister Montgomery," Liang said. "come along, Jade."**

 **Liang pried Jade from the barn's doors.**

 **"No! Skywind! Dad," Jade sobbed. "I'm not leaving Skywind behind!"**

 **"Jade! Let's go," Emma said. "before you bring disgrace to the Chen family name!"**

 **"No," Jade sobbed. "I'm not leaving Skywind behind!"**

 **"I'm sorry, Jade," Liang said gently. "but right now, Skywind's fate is out of our hands."**

 **Back at the embassy, Jade was sitting on her bed.**

 **"Sly cheater!" Jade exclaimed, referring to Salazar.**

 **Jade then walked into her closet to find something to wear for dinner, when her father entered her bedroom.**

 **"Jade, pack one of your nightgowns and your Hexley Hall uniform," Liang said. "you will be staying with Sofia and her family tonight while Violet comes over here to deliver your new baby brother or sister!"**

 **"Will do, Dad! I'm so excited about becoming a big sister!" Jade exclaimed.**

 **Jade changed into her green dinner gown and matching shoes and put a matching rhinestone studded hairbow in her hair.**

 **Then, Jade grabbed her overnight bag.**

 **Jade raced down the many flights of stairs with her overnight back in hand to find Violet and Miranda standing in the embassy's parlor.**

 **"Are you ready to go, Jade?" Miranda asked.**

 **"Yes I am, Queen Miranda." Jade answered.**

 **"I have asked Chef Andre to make your favorite food for dinner, chow mein." Miranda said to Jade.**

 **"Yum! Hopefully my favorite dinner will help me forget all about my troubles." Jade commented.**

 **"Let's get you and your belongings out to the carriage." the Queen of Enchancia said to Jade.**

 **At dinner in Enchancia Castle, Jade could hardly contain her excitement.**

 **"I can't believe that by tomorrow I'm going to finally be a big sister!" Jade exclaimed.**

 **"And don't forget, Jade," Candice reminded. "Dorrie and I are going to free Skywind from Mister Mongomery's clutches for you!"**


	16. Breaking Skywind Free Part 1

**Breaking Skywind Free Part 1**

 **"Thanks, you guys." Jade said to Dorrie and Candice.**

 **"You're welcome." Dorrie and Candice said to Jade.**

 **That night, Jade was in the guest bedroom that Suzette had prepared for her getting into her nightgown.**

 **"Skywind..." Jade began.**

 **Suddenly, Jade heard a knock on her door.**

 **"Jade, it's Marie," Marie called. "may I come in?"**

 **"I'm decent," Jade called to Marie through the door. "you may enter!"**

 **Marie entered Jade's guest room with some fresh sheets and pillow cases.**

 **"Mom forgot to put fresh bedding on this bed." Marie said to Jade.**

 **"Let me help you," Jade said to Marie. "it'll help me take my mind off how worried I am about Skywind."**

 **Back with Dorrie and Candice, they were at Salazar's barn.**

 **"Okay, Candice," Dorrie said. "I don't see any light from inside Mongomery's house."**

 **"Let's do this." Candice said to Dorrie.**

 **Dorrie used her hair clip to pick the barn's lock.**


	17. Breaking Skywind Free Part 2

**Breaking Skywind Free Part 2**

 **"Okay, we're in," Dorrie said to Candice. "let's just hope Mister Montgomery is at the tavern."**

 **Candice entered the barn, "Good call, Dorrie." she said.**

 **Dorrie and Candice had to try to stay quiet while they searched for the stall with Skywind inside it.**

 **A little while later, their work paid off.**

 **"Candice! Hey! Candice," Dorrie whispered. "over here! I have found Skywind!"**

 **Candice then raced over to Dorrie's location.**

 **"Good work, Dorrie, now we are getting somewhere." Candice said.**

 **Suddenly, Skywind's neighing awoke Salazar from a sound sleep.**

 **Back in the stable, Candice was trying to calm Skywind.**

 **When all of a sudden, she and Dorrie heard a voice shouting from behind them.**

 **"Hey! You! What do you think you are doing with my horse!" the voice bellowed.**

 **Dorrie and Candice turned to see Salazar's furious face staring at them.**


	18. Breaking Skywind Free Part 3

**Breaking Skywind Free Part 3**

 **"Oh great, Candice," Dorrie said out of horror. "what do we do now?"**

 **"I don't know, Dorrie," Candice said. "if only Faith was here."**

 **"Give it time, Sis," Dorrie said as Candice looked sternly. "she'll show up."**

 **"I don't know who you think you are, but if you think you can just barge in here and steal one of my horses..." Salazar began.**

 **Suddenly, Faith burst through the door showing her badge.**

 **"Crimson Force! Stand down!" Faith ordered Salazar.**

 **Salazar wasn't intimidated by Faith.**

 **"Who might you be?" Salazar asked Faith.**

 **"Princess Faith of Cinnibar and the leader of Crimson Force!" Faith answered Salazar.**

 **"You have no business being here! That horse is** _ **my**_ **property!" Salazar said to Faith.**

 **"Actually, Skywind here is bonded to Princess Jade," Faith said to Salazar defiantly. "you, sir, are a horse thief!"**

 **"How dare you?" Salazar said to Faith coolly.**

 **"She** _ **dares**_ **," Dorrie answered Salazar just before Faith could even answer. "because the horse in question doesn't belong to you!"**

 **"Fine! Take the worthless animal and go!" Salazar snapped at Faith, Dorrie, and Candice.**

 **Faith undid the rope that was around Skywind's neck.**

 **"There you go, Skywind, you're free." Faith said.**

 **Skywind spread his wings, "Thank you, your ladyship, now, I must go see if my princess is all right." he said.**

 **"We'd better get going while the going's good too!" Faith added.**


	19. Skywind Returns To Jade

**Skywind Returns To Jade**

 **"Good idea!" Dorrie and Candice agreed.**

 **Back at Enchancia Castle, Jade was helping Marie put new bedding on the guest bed that Jade would be sleeping in that very night.**

 **Dorrie riding Chestnut, and Candice riding Holly flew up to Jade's guest bedroom window.**

 **"Skywind!" Jade called out.**

 **"Princess Faith along with Ladies Candice and Dorrie rescued me from that horrible man." Skywind explained to Jade.**

 **"Well, I am glad!" Jade exclaimed, hugging Skywind.**

 **"Hey, hey, Jade! Watch the mane!" Skywind said.**

 **"Oh! I'm so sorry." Jade said to Skywind.**

 **"That is quite all right, Jade." Skywind said.**

 **"You probably would like to go back home to your herd, wouldn't you?" Jade asked Skywind.**

 **"Yes I would, Jade, but first, I'll need to take Princess Faith back to Cinnibar on my way home."**

 **"Thank you, Skywind." Faith said.**

 **"My pleasure, your ladyship." Skywind said to Faith.**

 **Skywind took off to take Faith home.**

 **At the Embassy of Satu, Violet had delivered the Chen family's first and second babies, a boy named Ling Wei and a girl named Kim Lin and she was working on the third and final delivery.**

 **About an hour later, another baby boy was born.**

 **And Liang and Emma decided to name their second son Yue Lan.**

 **The next morning, Jade came home to meet her new baby brothers and sister.**


	20. Big Sister Jade

**Big Sister Jade**

 **A few weeks later, Skywind found Jade helping Liesl, the laundry maid hanging clean laundry.**

 **"Ready for a ride, Jade?" Skywind asked.**

 **"I can't today," Jade told Skywind. "I have to help Liesl hang clean laundry including diapers on the line."**

 **"Oh, I see." Skywind said to Jade.**

 **Skywind took off for Wildwing Valley.**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **m sorry**_ **,** _ **Skywind**_ **. Jade thought.**

 **Emma came outside with Yue Lan in her arms.**

 **"Jade, why don't you go have some fun with your friends," Emma said. "I'll handle things from here."**

 **Jade looked at Emma, "Are you sure, Mom?" she asked.**

 **"Of course I'm sure," Emma said to Jade. "you've earned it."**

 **"Thanks, Mom," Jade said. "I think I'll go over to Ruby's."**

 **"Have fun, Jade!" Emma called.**

 **"I will, see you and Dad later, Mom!" Jade called.**

 **Over at the Hanshaw residence, Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda, Ruby, and Sofia were in Ruby's bedroom helping Ruby get her old clothes ready to be donated to the local orphanage.**

 **When Helen entered Ruby's doorway with Jade at her side.**

 **"Ruby," Helen said. "Jade's here."**

 **"Excellent!" Ruby exclaimed.**

 **Jade entered Ruby's bedroom.**

 **"What are you guys doing, Lucinda?" Jade asked as Lucinda put one of Ruby's old dresses into one of the big boxes on Ruby's bed.**

 **"We're helping Ruby get things ready to be donated to the orphanage." Lucinda answered Jade.**

 **"May I help too?" Jade asked.**

 **"The more the merrier." Sofia said to Jade.**

 **Jade entered and began to help out too.**

 **At the very end of the day, Jade was tired but happy because everything in her life was good.**


End file.
